


Accidental Playtime (Tickling)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Consensual Underage Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Tickling, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: After rescuing the alchemist from Cassandra, Eugene and Varian have a sleepover in Eugene's room in the castle and things get...interesting~Day 3: Tickling
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Accidental Playtime (Tickling)

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear in the summary, this canonically, takes place after Cassandra's Revenge.
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Are you sure its alright for me to be here?" Varian asked hesitantly, for what Eugene felt was the twentieth time since he dragged the teen to his chambers for a sleepover. The brunet figured the alchemist wouldn't want to be alone after he went through.

Varian and Eugene were currently sitting on the spacious bed playing a one-on-one version of Doppelkopf, dinner having come and gone. They were wearing their pajamas; Eugene's being a vibrant crimson and Varian's a light blue. The teen had been understandably shaken the entire trip back to the castle and had been repeatedly asking to go home or to see his father, which Eugene couldn't fault him for, but Eugene felt it better the teen remain in the castle where the security was better...just in case Cassandra decided she needed the teen for something else and he wasn't sure how well Quirin, by himself, would stand against the might of the Moonstone, much less when it was used by someone as unhinged and angery as Cassandra was.

"Kid, you were just kidnapped by a crazy moon lady and suspended seventy feet in the air," Eugene started to reason. "Closer to a hundred..." Varian mumbled, which Eugene promptly ignored. "No one's going to fault you for spending time with one of your bestest pals in the whole castle," Eugene finished with a smug smile, both reassuring Varian and stroking his own ego at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Varian asked looking up from his cards with an arched brow and the sliver of an amused smile tugged at his lips, "Since when are _you_ my _'bestest pal'_?"

"Oh..." Eugene pretended to think, "I don't know...probably when I helped rescue you from the Dragon Lady's keep?"

"My hero..." Varian pretended to swoon, raising a hand to his forehead for dramatic effect, making Eugene snort loudly at the added batting of the eyelashes, before Varian smirked with a little shrug, "But I dunno about that...Lance _was_ the one who caught me when I fell...maybe _he's_ my _'bestest pal'_ in the castle."

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that to my face..." Eugene mock-pouted angrily. "Oh, but I did," Varian cooed mockingly as he played a card, his confidence showing in a smile very reminiscent of the one he had worn back when they first met, playing his card with sass, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Just this," Was all the warning Eugene gave before he pounced on the unsuspecting teen, _"C'mere you!"_

Varian shrieked, first startled as his back hit the bed with a bounce, sending their cards everywhere, but then with laughter as the older former criminal quickly found the sensitive spots on his body. Eugene grinned wickedly, orchestrating his assault by shoving his hands up under Varian's buttoned up shirt, gliding his fingers to find those spots that made the younger man's body spasm and jerk away, and committed them to memory before he had them all, and then began going after them all in a pattern; under his arms, along his sides, across his stomach and chest, and around the hips. Varian immediately realized what Eugene was planning to do and tried to push the him away and/or crawl away, but his smaller, thinner frame was completely pinned by Eugene's larger, heavier and stronger one.

"Say it!" Eugene demanded, "Say I'm the best!"

Varian just barely managed to cry out between his snorts, "N-N-Never!"

Varian was left only able to squirm, gasp and squeal. Every nerve felt a light with something akin to liquid heat, his chest quaked with each heave to sooth the slight burn in his lungs with air and felt his cheeks start to ache and his eyes sting with unshed tears. At the same time, that liquid heat began to slowly pool into into his lower belly, slowly getting more and more intense every time Eugene's hands glided over his hips and ghosting just above his crotch. The gentle, quick touches so low on such a forbidden place on his body raised a deep red flush to Varian's face and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

 _"Oookaaaayyy! I giiiiiffffttt! I giveeee~!"_ Varian squealed/begged finally unable to take it anymore and partly feared what would happen if Eugene brushed his hands any lower one more time, " _Uncleee! Uncleeee! Yooooou'rrrrreee the-the-the best! You're the best! AHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Victory!"_ Eugene whooped triumphantly as he finally pulled away and shifted so they were both on their sides, but kept Varian pinned to him, arms around his waist, "Payback, baby!"

After several long, deep gasps and heaves, and its only once he slows his breathing down that Varian pouts between pants, "You...Y-You...You're...E-Evil...ya know that?"

Eugene just smirked proudly, "What can I say? It's the left over criminal in me!" Varian just rolled his eyes, squirming again to try and get out from under the brunet, who looked down with a blink upon feeling something hard and warm brush against his arm and found a familiar looking tent had formed in Varian's pants, the brunet couldn't help smirking as the teen froze up, "So, is that a test tube you got shoved down your pants or are you just that happy to see me, Freckles?"

Varian's face burned a bright shade of red, resembling a tomato, completely mortified, stammering, "O-Oh God! I-I-I a-am _so_ sorry Eug-Eugene! I-I-!"

"Varian. Varian, calm down, I'm not mad," Eugene quickly reassured worried for a potential panic attack, gently cupping the younger's cheek to make him look at him, "I'm not mad..." For a brief moment, Eugene knew what he was going to say was a bit insane and wrong, all things considered, but his curiosity won out in the end, effectively stomping out any reasoning from his self-reasoning. Brown eyes darkened with interest as his tone dropped into a husky whisper, "If anything, this makes me wonder..."

Varian furrowed his brow at him in confusion, but gasped in surprise when Eugene swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, before his breath hitched as large, calloused fingers trailed slowly up his stomach and chest, squirming, too startled to try and move away. Eugene took it as a positive sign and ran one of his hands down Varian's side again, the other remaining around the alchemist's waist to keep him from escaping. It wasn't lightning quick like last time, but it wasn't too slow either, and it still set off that liquid heat once more as Varian opened his mouth to gasp and give a soft moan.

 _"Eu~Eugene~!"_ Varian breathed out before reflexively giggling as Eugene ran his fingers up his stomach. Eugene then grazed his nails along Varian's chest and this time, Varian gave a mix of a laugh and a moan, hips bucking, voice trialing off into a slightly louder moan when his erection brushed against the arm around his waist, making Varian blush harder.

The pattern continued like this as Eugene felt himself getting hard in his pants as Varian squirmed against him, brushing his round, bubble butt against his crotch, twitching in his arms and moaning in pleasure, soft raven hair brushing up against his neck and chin when the teen would lean his head back. A voice in his head screamed at him to stop, that this wasn't just any kid, this was _Varian_ , who was just taken advantage of by a former ally and friend, he didn't need something like this added to his list of issues, plus, he didn't need Quirin coming after him with a pitchfork, thanks. But, a larger part of him was telling the voice to fuck off and let him have his moment.

He went with the louder voice.

Eugene suddenly pulled back, allowing Varian to flop onto his back and catch his breath, before flipping him onto his stomach. Varian gasped in surprise at the sudden motion before pushing himself onto his hands and knees, but didn't get the chance to react, breath hitching as he felt his bottoms get pulled down to his knees. Panic kicked in, as he started to protest, "Eu-Eu-Eugene, wait! I-I-I've never-I've never-I-!" His eyes widened in shock and he gasped as a pair of warm lips pressed against the sensitive junction between his shoulder and neck.

"It's okay, V, I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with," Eugene reassured using one hand to rub one of Varian's wide, feminine hips in comfort, "But what I am going to do needs you to be relaxed, think you can do that for me Freckles? Or do you want to stop?" Varian turned his head to look at him with wide, unsure eyes, "I promise I won't be upset with you, Varian, but if you say 'yes' now, I can't guarantee I'm going to be able to stop, so you need to say it now; do you want me to stop?"

Varian looked back to the headboard, thoughts racing. He was practically naked, on his hands and knees, on the Princess' boyfriend's bed. The man that was once (and in a sense, still is) his idol was touching him in such naughty ways he had only seen a few times when he had caught older kids behind barns and sheds when he was little, ways he never fully explored before. And it all felt so...so amazing. But this was Eugene; Rapunzel's boyfriend and hopeful future husband. He's worked so hard to get into her good graces again, could he really do this to her?

Varian made the mistake of looking over his shoulder again and his mouth watered and his cock twitched with renewed interest. Eugene had pulled his own pajama pants down, freeing his own erection, and it looked...absolutely delicious. It stood proud and tall amongst a nest of chocolate colored curls and it was massive. It was easily seven inches long, making Varian feel just slightly subconscious about his own modest five inches. And it was thick, and he wasn't just talking about the mushroom-esque head.

Screw the princess. That can be future Varian's problem.

Current Varian wanted to have fun and the many ideas of just what Eugene had in mind had him panting again, but this time it wasn't from being out of breath...

Varian finally made up his mind and took a deep breath before smiling back at Eugene and nodded his head, whispering softly, "I trust you..."

Eugene groaned at this, using one hand to gently caress the hip he'd been stroking to comfort and reassure Varian, before slowly moving it to grope the soft, round, pale ass cheek. Those three little words, not the traditional ones that normally sent his heart a flutter, still had it soaring, and they also went straight to his cock, which was twitching anxiously in his other hand as he gave it a few strokes. For a moment, he could only stare down at the vulnerable, but trusting teenager before him; Varian's entire body seemed to almost glow in the moonlight shining through the window and balcony doors, face flushed a stunning reddish-pink as he smiled so innocently at him, pupils blown with lust and adoration, and eyes wet with unshed tears.

Eugene shuffled forwards and placed his cock between Varian's legs, softly ordering, "Press your thights together." Getting the idea, Varian did so and shivered at the long, guttural moan that followed, drowning out his own moan of delight at feeling that thick, pulsating, hot organ between his thighs.

Eugene gripped onto Varian's hips with a low groan at the incredibly soft feeling of pale skin pressed together around him. It almost felt like silk or velvet. But so much better.

He slowly pulled back until it was just the tip left between those delicate, sinful thighs before immediately thrusting back in and he groaned. Back and forth, a smooth, easy sliding motion shouldn't have felt so good. But it did. It felt so fucking good. It didn't take long for that slow, steady pace to turn fast and wild. Eugene quickly reached around and grasped Varian's smaller cock and immediately began pumping him in time to his thrusts, and with his free hand, resumed running his fingers over that sensitive spot on Varian's side, leaving the inexperienced teen a squirming, gasping and moaning mess.

Tears started to roll down Varian's cheeks, mind beginning to break a little, trying to process everything going on all at once. The teen threw his head back with a cry, eyes rolling into the back of his head and tongue sticking out, unable to form any words, and lips stretched into an almost delirious smile, cheeks stained a dark red. When Eugene caught sight of this very lewd and very far gone in sinful pleasure expression on the once pure and innocent boy's face, something just snapped inside of him and he pace just turned into harsh ruts and slaps of skin on skin, air heavy and thick as they both moaned the closer they got to completion.

Until finally, with loud moans, twin sticky, thick ropes of cum painted Varian's stomach and chest white with their release.

Varian collapsed onto the bed, his entire body twitching and he still had that smile on his face, unable to form a single cohesive thought, panting for breath and unable to move. Eugene collapsed next to him, also panting for breath, but not quite as hard as Varian was, mind sluggish and body slowly turning jello-like. Eugene couldn't help smiling down at the prone form next to him as he pulled one of the thicker blankets over them. He gently wrapped an arm around the other's small waist and pulled him close, pressing a small kiss atop silky raven and blue-streaked hair.

Perhaps he should start arranging hang-outs like these more often...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my~! Eugene you naughty former thief~!
> 
> But hey, that's why we love him!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think in the comments; I realized yesterday's prompt was a bit short, so, hopefully this one's a bit better! Feel free to tell me how you guys feel!
> 
> Till tomorrow!


End file.
